To many individuals, a television is more than just a display screen, rather it is a doorway to the world, both real and imaginary, and a way to experience new possibilities and discoveries. To enhance the experience, consumers are desiring televisions with enhanced content in an easy-to-use platform. As a result of such consumer preferences, the quality of content and ease-of-use of televisions are frequent differentiators in determining the experience. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing televisions with enhanced content in an easy-to-use platform for uses in residences and other locations.